The Reasons Why
by Some random guy.or girl
Summary: A oneshot fluff. It's sort of sad...and of course, it is a SASUHINA! Flame for tips or review for compliments, criticize as well!


It's not that short, but it's nice, I suppose, depends on your feelings, well review plz... and flame if you want, I won't hate you...

Bows to the audience Thank you for reading

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...

The Reasons Why

Hinata and Sasuke loved each other very much, there were people against their relationship, but that never stopped them. No matter how different people thought they were, there were reasons why they needed each other.

Sasuke was cold and the centre of the attention for his looks

But he wanted something or someone to warm him up, someone to give him their care for _him_, not his looks

Hinata was there, she was the first person to look into his eyes and see the sadness and loneliness

She was the warmth that he needed, she cared for _him_ not his looks

Hinata was timid and often gets picked on, she wished for someone to protect her because of _her_, not because of her position of the heir

She wanted to be strong and accepted not just as a friend, but someone who actually has some use

Sasuke saw that she was strong on the inside and gave her confidence, and showed her that she was important to him, protecting her from harm

He accepted her being gratefully, no matter how she thought of herself as how useless she was, she was more than the world to him, and that was because of_ her_ not her high position

Sasuke never cried, he was strong and his pride meant everything to the avenger

He wished that he was normal though, a normal kid who can laugh and cry freely and have a family

Hinata knew, because she saw him as a normal person with feelings, she made him smile, and laugh

She did her best to cheer him up and hugged him for the as long as she can whenever his eyes showed pain

Hinata didn't want to cry, she thought that she was the only one who can't live without crying

She wished that she was the same as everyone else, tearless and fearless

Sasuke wished that he could cry freely like her, he made her smile after her tears

He liked the way Hinata was, timid and shy, unlike his fangirls, and he never wanted her to change

Sasuke didn't want to be soft and warm like normal people

But he was forced, he had to stay hard and cold to kill Itachi

Hinata changed that, he can never be hard and cold to her

She was a fragile piece of uniquely coloured paper to him, his stone cold personality would rip her

Hinata was always in the shadows and is uncertain to the outside world

She wanted to breathe in fresh air and chat normally to her friends

Sasuke helped her out of her shell, although she only cracked open to him,

Both of them were happy, Sasuke wanted to be special and wished that he'll be the only one she cracks open to

After his parents died, Sasuke never ate a proper meal, nor did he ever sleep well

He was never going to trust anyone ever again

Hinata broke the law, but he accepted her, and the meals she cooked him

He was able to trust again, able to trust only one person

They were together for many reasons, but there is one main reason, they loved each other, their love stretched endlessly. They were perfect together, they belonged with each other, that is, until Sasuke left for revenge.

Hinata is now married to Naruto, sure, they loved each other, but Hinata never felt complete again. She returned to her timid, shy self, and she never came out of her shell again. That was only for Sasuke.

When she cried, she cried for Sasuke, and Naruto didn't know how to make her smile when she sobbed.

When she cooked, she remembered Sasuke, his complaints about the bother to cook, Naruto just let her do the work.

Naruto often yelled at her when he was mad, not caring of how she felt. Sasuke never yelled at her, she was too fragile, and a louder voice would crack her into pieces. He did yell at her, only once, but Hinata cried, and Sasuke hated himself for that. He cuddled her, promising to himself that he will never let go, but he did...for revenge.

When Sasuke left, he left Hinata a single rose, a letter, a thousand paper cranes that he had spent time to make and a kiss upon her lips, he kissed her to show that he cared for her, something that he didn't show anyone else. He kissed her to show that his heart is in her hands now, he kissed her to show that he couldn't live without her, but still...he left.

He knew that he didn't have more than five percent of survival chance, but he still wanted to be alive after his avenge, he wanted to be alive not because of him, but because of her...

His wish engraved in the paper cranes, and something else more important, something he didn't show her that he hid in one of the cranes...

He wrote his wish on a single paper crane, and left half his soul and life there... a diamond ring, once his mother's...

_I wish that I'll come back safely with my clan avenged, I wish to marry you, Hyuga Hinata._

Sasuke's Letter

If I never come back, I'm sorry,

If you think that revenge is more important than you to me, I'm sorry

If I left you a broken heart, I'm sorry,

For all those things I have done wrong, I'm sorry,

I hoped that one day I'll be a normal person, and if that day comes, I ask your hand for marriage,

You changed my life, you gave me warmth and protection, you gave me something I never asked for, but I wanted and needed, you gave me a feeling of safety, you gave me...love,

But if I never come back, don't let that stop your life, move on and forget me, love another and have a family,

You're strong, stronger than anyone I've met... stronger than me, and don't make me the obstacles that keep you from happiness,

But with all that grief, I want you to know,

You're the one I love,

I love you Hinata, and I'm sorry,

I love you. . ._forever_

Sasuke

Hinata never kept the letter away from her pocket, if she lost it, she can't forget the words even if she wanted to, they stay locked forever in her heart.

As for the ring, it lay, in the refolded crane with the wish, on Hinata's shelf in a jar, for generations to come. Naruto never questioned, he didn't care of what she did, just as long as she listened to him.

Hinata was never complete again, she wasn't even alive, only _half_ alive. She belongs to the Uchina, he took her heart, and she was never whole and complete... until the day came. They met up with each other at last, and promised that they will never be seperated... Ever again...

I would've cried...sob,sob. Err, cough, ignore me...


End file.
